


Some beautiful beast

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Да ты просто Медея с полной чашей грёбаного прометеева масла».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some beautiful beast

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Kirisaki Daiichi на ЗФБ-2016.
> 
> Согласно древнегреческим мифам, в сундуке Медеи хранилась чаша с волшебной мазью, называемой прометеевым маслом. Тот, кто призывал на помощь Гекату, натирая им тело, становился неуязвим на один день: его не могли победить враги, а железо и огонь не причиняли вреда.

_Old friend come to me,  
Everything I was, I used to be,  
I went north, and I went East,  
Follow in the footsteps of  
Some beautiful beast._

Накануне матча с Тоо Ханамия гонял команду особенно упорно. Грязных приёмов он отчего-то отрабатывал меньше, зато сорвался на Ямазаки, раздражённо выплёвывая упрёки в медлительности и неповоротливости. Досталось и Сето — не иначе, за то, что спал на ходу. Влетело даже Харе — уже в раздевалке, но ему повезло в итоге чуть больше.

— Ты что, рук поднять не можешь?! Кто так бросает?

— Ну, вообще-то не очень могу.

Тут-то Ханамия всмотрелся в скованность позы, слабо, в сущности, отличимую от обычной его агрессивно-расслабленной стойки. Всегда внимательный, сегодня, бушуя, он упускал мелочи из виду.

— И в чём дело?

— Кровать у тебя неудобная, — засмеялся Хара.

Фурухаши молча вскинул бровь и отвернулся к шкафчику. Ханамия фыркнул: он знал, что кроме Фурухаши никто больше не поверит в то, что Хара сказал правду — подколки, насмешки, тестостерон и пубертат начисто отключали тумблер, ответственный за бестолковые попытки выяснить, кто будет сверху — теоретически. Ханамия никогда не любил теоретиков. Он подошёл к опустившемуся на скамейку Харе и бегло ощупал плечи — мышцы были твёрдые, как камень, напряжённые, удивительно, что он вообще мог играть.

Ханамия нахмурился:

— И это накануне матча с Тоо. Твою мать, Хара, твою мать!

— Ты чего психуешь, капитан? — встрял Ямазаки, которого жизнь ничему не учила. — Что в них такого? Мы же их раскатаем, сделаем всё, как умеем, по высшему разряду.

— Нет, — Ханамия развернулся к нему и зашипел. — Их надо победить без фолов, а не так, как «мы умеем», — он сделал шаг к Ямазаки и ткнул его пальцем в грудь, заставляя того дёрнуться назад и с грохотом влететь спиной в металлическую дверцу.

Ханамия редко нападал на своих, так что всем, кроме, кажется, Хары, было неуютно. Хара же хлопнул пузырём, подошёл к нему сзади и опустил руку на плечо, успокаивая:

— Надо — значит, победим, капитан. Не калечь нам атакующего защитника, заменить же некем будет.

Ханамия, ко всеобщему удивлению, от Ямазаки отошёл, но ладонь Хары всё же сбросил и добавил раздражённо:

— Останься, будем разбираться с твоими плечами.

Хара не ответил, просто молча улыбался, скатывая языком шарик из жвачки.

Когда все ушли, Ханамия достал из своего шкафчика обычную миску и какие-то пахучие склянки, поставил их на скамейку и сел рядом, подбирая под себя ногу, стягивая с плеч форменную куртку и расстилая перед собой.

Хара присвистнул:

— А я думал, почему от тебя всё время пахнет сосной. Ты серьёзно весь этот хлам держишь прямо здесь?

— Заткнись и вспомни, как Ямазаки неудачно врезался в Фурухаши, отрабатывая приём. А до этого Сето потянул связки. Садись.

Больше дурацких вопросов Хара задавать не стал, просто снял майку, едва заметно поморщившись, поднимая руки, и опустился на куртку, откидываясь на ногу Ханамии, пришедшуюся как раз на лопатки.

— Лучше бы ты конечно лежал, — обронил тот недовольно, — но так тоже сойдёт.

— Да я бы перед тобой тоже лучше лежал, — хмыкнул Хара, и тут же получил лёгкий подзатыльник.

Ханамия звенел своими склянками, что-то смешивая, ещё на первом пузырьке воздух наполнился резким запахом. Хара потянул его носом, но быстро перестал пытаться различить, что это, просто прикрыл глаза, ожидая. Когда на плечи опустились прохладные скользкие руки, он охнул и тут же благодарно замычал, стоило Ханамии сжать пальцы.

— Да ты просто Медея с полной чашей грёбаного прометеева масла. Ну, всё, теперь мы точно нагнём Тоо, я буду неуязвим.

— Хара, ты задолбал, не люблю я античную литературу.

— Ну. Это не значит, что ты не понял, о чём я.

— Не значит.

Ханамия надавил кончиками пальцев на шею, заставляя расслабленно уронить голову на грудь.

— Но я очень сомневаюсь, что эвкалипт, мята и мускатный орех выросли из капель крови Прометея.

— Ого. Так легко сдаёшь мне свой волшебный рецепт?

Ханамия склонился к поставленной на пол плошке, зачерпывая ещё немного смеси масел, волосы мазнули по плечу Хары, и тот едва заметно дёрнулся, но всё же удержался от того, чтобы коснуться их. Во многом удержался он потому, что мышцы всё ещё болели. Ханамия в награду огладил выступающий позвонок в самом основании — совсем мягко, прежде чем начал отточенными и выверенными движениями разминать и прогревать и плечи, и шею, и всю верхнюю часть спины. Хара успел забыть свой вопрос, когда Ханамия признался:

— Это не мой рецепт.

— А чей же?

Говорить было лень, но Хара не возражал. Наверняка Ханамии там, наверху, было скучно. Ему всегда было скучно наверху, это они выяснили ещё на первом году старшей школы.

— Имаёши Шоичи.

Хара весь обратился в слух:

— И почему это капитан Тоо сдаёт свои секреты капитану Кирисаки Дайичи?

Ханамия фыркнул и ответил как-то не очень уверенно:

— Он был и моим капитаном тоже.

— Так вот у кого ты научился так муштровать команду. Очень надеюсь, что тренером ты стал не для того, чтобы переплюнуть своего семпая.

Ханамия не ответил, даже нажим не увеличил — дело прежде всего. Хороший капитан, хороший сын, друг наверняка тоже отличный, но здесь Хара уже пролетел. Он продолжил, пытаясь расслабиться совсем, что сидя сделать было не так уж просто:

— Расскажи мне о том, чьё имя команда так часто слышит.

— Что?

— Ты даже не замечаешь, как часто упоминаешь его, да, капитан?

Ханамия выдохнул сквозь зубы, но Хара был неумолим:

— Он всегда за твоей спиной, и ты боишься оглянуться.

Ханамия сделал паузу, усиливая движения. Было скорее больно, чем приятно, но Хара знал, что результат того стоит.

— Он чудовище.

— Неужели большее, чем ты?

— Гораздо, — фыркнул Ханамия. — Большее, чем я когда-либо смогу стать.

— У него что, клыки и рога? Или клюв и крылья? — хохотнул Хара.

— Хуже.

— Боги, что такого есть у него, чего тебе точно никогда не получить? Совесть?

— Он в детстве променял её на соробан, так что снова промах.

Хара засмеялся, и Ханамия почувствовал, как гладко перетекают мышцы под пальцами — массаж наконец начал помогать. Он мягко, но сильно провёл костяшками по бокам от шеи, и Хара благодарно застонал. Внизу живота от этого звука сладко потянуло. Он подумал уже, что неприятный разговор окончен, но всё оказалось не так безболезненно.

— И это он научил тебя так работать руками?

Ханамия подавился воздухом и замер, едва касаясь кожи. Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только его тяжёлым дыханием. Хара выждал немного и тихо рассмеялся, покачивая головой:

— Будет очень грустно, если ты свернёшь мне шею раньше, чем я увижу твоё хтоническое чудовище.

Ханамия отмер наконец и снова опустил ладони, роняя:

— Я сверну тебе шею, если ты не выложишься на полную на матче, Хара.

Тот в ответ запрокинул голову и поднял всё-таки руку, запуская пальцы в гладкие чёрные волосы, и, надавив на макушку, притянул Ханамию к себе. Тот вдохнул запах мяты, заслоняющий собой многообразие ароматов от пузырьков и плошки, и пробормотал в яркую — будто Хара искусал губы или облизывал их слишком часто — ухмылку:

— Я что, настолько прозрачный?..

И Хара надавил сильнее, не давая ему продолжить. Рот его сперва показался обжигающе-холодным, а потом просто обжигающим, и это было тем, к чему Ханамии никак не удавалось привыкнуть. Зато научило любить горький шоколад с мятой, хотя прежде он вовсе не выносил никаких добавок. Целоваться так было странно, дыхание щекотало подбородок, языки соприкасались и боролись как-то не так, но всё равно было здорово, так что отстранился он только когда у Хары по плечам прошла лёгкая дрожь — поза всё же была не самой удобной. Тогда Ханамия выпрямился, мягко отталкивая его, и уже совсем иначе, привычно насмешливо обронил:

— Впрочем, о чём я, у одного дальнозоркость длиною в жизнь, у другого чёлка до ноздрей.

Пресловутая чёлка как раз растрепалась, так что взгляд неизбежно останавливался на светлых смеющихся глазах. Хара безмятежно улыбнулся ещё шире и ответил:

— Мы просто знаем тебя на ощупь, капитан.

Лицо Ханамии исказила гримаса ярости, но он только оскалился в ответ, возвращаясь к работе.

— Давай суммируем: твой капитан, твой семпай, человек, которого ты считаешь чудовищем большим, чем ты сам. Да я уже влюблён!

Хара почти слышал звук крошащейся зубной эмали, но невозбранно пользовался тем, что Ханамия никак не мог позволить себе его сейчас покалечить.

До матча с Тоо оставалось меньше суток.

***

Перед игрой всё было, в общем-то, как обычно: Хара донимал Ямазаки, Фурухаши неспешно разминался, Сето дремал. Только Ханамия нервно ходил туда-сюда, как зверь в клетке. Спасибо, хоть не бросался ни на кого.

Имаёши Хара заметил сразу, тот ещё половину зала не успел пройти. Он узнал его раньше, чем разглядел цифру на форме, по повадкам, походке, лёгкой, пружинистой, такой же, какой он любовался, глядя на Ханамию. Сам же Ханамия замер и злобно уставился на своего семпая, который шагал к ним, лучезарно улыбаясь.

Хара отлип от Ямазаки и встал за правым плечом капитана, предвкушая интересное зрелище.

Интересным зрелищем, впрочем, очевидно, оказался он сам.

Имаёши остановился в шаге от них и поправил очки одним тягучим и лёгким жестом.

— Ну, здравствуй, Ханамия.

Тот не ответил, но Имаёши, кажется, и не ждал, так что сразу переключился на Хару, делая ещё полшага к нему и протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия:

— Я Имаёши Шоичи, капитан команды Тоо…

— ...и старый друг Ханамии Макото, да, я наслышан, — Хара вернул ему ухмылку, чуть отдувая чёлку, которая неожиданно стала досадной помехой, не дающей разглядеть пришельца со всем тщанием. — Хара Казуя, тяжёлый форвард команды Кирисаки Дайичи и _новый_ друг Ханамии Макото.

Он всё-таки отвёл несколько прядей с глаз, глядя на Имаёши. Демоническую фигуру, не дающую Ханамии покоя, он представлял совсем иначе. Выше, шире в плечах, возможно, больше похожим на самого Хару? Точно не таким расслабленным. Гораздо более агрессивным. Имаёши же был скорее, как Ханамия — одного с ним роста, такой же худой и чуть сутулый, даже волосы они стригли одинаково. Вернее, Ханамия стриг, а Имаёши, кажется, просто плевать хотел на такие мелочи. Харе это нравилось, он сам использовал такой подход к собственному имиджу.

Вот только Ханамия скрипел зубами, глядя на эту мизансцену, а Имаёши получал удовольствие от затянувшегося рукопожатия — никто не спешил его разрывать — и улыбался так, как будто уже выиграл Зимний Кубок — или что покруче.

Ладонь у Имаёши была сухая и горячая, обычная ладонь, но в самой цепкости было что-то многообещающее. Он повернулся к своему кохаю и радостно воскликнул:

— Да ты не только врагов умеешь выбирать, смотри-ка, Ханамия!

Тот посмотрел на него так, будто хотел спрятать Хару от Имаёши, или наоборот, или самому спрятаться, оставив их наслаждаться обществом друг друга, но по направленным на него одинаково хищным взглядам понимал: ничего из этого ему не удастся.

Ни единого шанса.


End file.
